


district 12

by ohimonfire (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the difference between them / is that / she doesn't give a shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	district 12

 

they're in the same boat, really,

with the same wave

roaringroaringroaring

to

/s/

/i/

/n/

/k/

them.

they're in the same boat,

and that makes them the same,

_right?_

wrong.

they're .oh.so.different,

really,

even though you might think otherwise.

sure,

they're from the same district,

and fine,

they're in this together,

but the difference between them

is that he's from u p t o w n,

and she doesn't give a shit.


End file.
